warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ebonyclaw
|livebooks = ''SkyClan's Destiny The Rescue |deadbooks = None }} Ebonyclaw is a long legged strikingly black she-cat with a collar that she tucks moss beneath to keep her bell quiet while hunting. History In the Super Edition Series ''SkyClan's Destiny :Ebonyclaw is one of the six daylight-warriors, along with her apprentice, Frecklepaw, and four other cats, which are: Billystorm, Snookpaw, Harveymoon, and Macgyver. They are warriors who go home to their Twolegs at night. Ebonyclaw is shown to be more like a real, full-time warrior than the other daytime warriors. :She is first seen when Shrewtooth calls out that there are intruders in the camp. Leafstar hurries over and tells Shrewtooth that it is only the daylight-warriors. Ebonyclaw asks Leafstar if they are in time for Bouncefire, Rockshade, and Tinycloud's warrior ceremonies, but Leafstar says they are too late. Ebonyclaw explains that they called for Harveymoon and Frecklepaw but they were shut inside their twoleg nests. She tries to make Snookpaw feel better because he is sad from missing the ceremony. She later sees Fallowfern's four kits, Nettlekit, Plumkit, Creekkit, and Rabbitkit come tumbling over, and Ebonyclaw mentions that StarClan must be looking after them. :When Sharpclaw puts Ebonyclaw into a border patrol, Leafstar notices a definite edge to his voice and Ebonyclaw detects it too. Ebonyclaw says nothing and dips her head to the deputy, then stands beside Sparrowpelt and Bouncefire. Leafstar later has a quick word with Sharpclaw about how he shouldn't have spoken to Ebonyclaw that way. :Later, as snow begins to fall on the camp, Leafstar orders Ebonyclaw to stay, along with Billystorm, because the snow is too heavy. After Billystorm leaves to go home, Leafstar asks Ebonyclaw if she had to leave as well, but she decided to stay and help clean up. Some cat behind her murmurs "Well done." :Leafstar chooses Ebonyclaw to go check out the caves farther up the gorse along with Rockshade, Bouncefire, Mintpaw, Sagepaw, and Snookpaw. Ebonyclaw sticks her head into the nearest gap and reports that it's small. Leafstar tells her she forgot to do something, and Rockshade reminds her she should have listened and sniffed first. Leafstar allows Ebonyclaw to inspect the second cave the right way this time and she reports that it's just as small. Once they reach the larger cave, Ebonyclaw mentions that it is safe and nothing will sneak up on them. When they take a break, they start talking about having SkyClan blood and Rockshade says that some warriors aren't strong, meaning the daylight warriors. Ebonyclaw and Snookpaw exchange a glance at this. :Ebonyclaw is seen with Frecklepaw outside of the new caves while Macgyver and Harveymoon are being exiled from the Clan for a moon because of how they were acting. :Ebonyclaw joins a training session with Leafstar, Sharpclaw, Sparrowpelt, Waspwhisker, Mintpaw, Billystorm, Tinycloud, Frecklepaw, Bouncefire, Snookpaw, and Petalnose. She praises Frecklepaw after her apprentice makes a good suggestion in the training. :Ebonyclaw grows annoyed when Frecklepaw helps Echosong and starts being late for training sessions because of helping in the medicine den. Ebonyclaw is worried about Shrewtooth, and approaches Leafstar to ask her to make sure that he is all right. :She, along with the other daylight-warriors complain about missing the battle with the rats and the battle with the cruel Twoleg. She understands better than the rest, but is still upset. She doesn't speak to Sharpclaw much, but only curtly nods when he talks to her. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue'' :Ebonyclaw returns from a patrol with Mintfur and Shrewtooth. After Mintfur explains to Sharpclaw about the patrol, she tells her clanmates that she learned a trick she did with branches on the patrol from her Twoleg who did the same trick with sticks when part of the backyard flooded. Many cats congratulate her cunning and wits, causing Ebonyclaw to become embarassed, saying it was nothing. Trivia *Ebonyclaw is one of the first she-cats shown to have warrior names ending with -claw along with Frostclaw, Willowclaw, and Brindleclaw. Character Pixels References and Citations Category:SkyClan Cat Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Kittypet Category:Mentors Category:Daylight Warrior Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Rescue characters